


The Alchemy of Words

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fanfiction in other forms, Poetry, Promised Day, Titles are part of the Poems, Wakes & Funerals, Will be updated as inspiration strikes, poetry collection, short poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: A collection of poems inspired by various events in Fullmetal Alchemist Canon. Written originally for a Writing Workshop class, and a style I enjoy writing in.





	1. Directing the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riza Hawkeye guides the Flame Alchemist in order to assist the Fullmetal Alchemist in an all-out fight against Father.

Directing the fire

 

Is not the difficult part

your body adjusting

as I call out positions,

heat searing our faces.

 

The sun is already gone,

engulfed in the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first poem I wrote for this series, and I had a lot of fun exploring this style of poetry. As soon as my professor gave us the prompt, my brain immediately went "What about Roy fighting Father during Promised Day?" and this poem was written.
> 
> Comments and Constructive Criticism always welcome and enjoyed!


	2. On the Hillside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy Mustang contemplates his best friend on the day of his funeral.

On the hillside

 

As all the others leave

to mourn in their own ways

I stand tall

and talk to you as though you 

were still there

 

The tears on my cheeks fall

like rain on a cloudy day

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a response to another poem written for the class. It was about being on the beach, but my mind immediately went to Maes Hughes' Funeral.
> 
> Comments and Constructive Criticism always welcome and enjoyed!


End file.
